El sacrificio de Hermione
by alter321
Summary: La mente de Hermione despierta en el cuerpo de una joven bruja en 1977. Se verá tentada a cambiar el pasado sin saber el precio que pagará por ello. Hogwarts, merodeadores, fiestas de los sangrepura, Caballeros de Walpurgis y maldiciones egipcias formarán parte de esta aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

Quiero agradecerle a **Druida** su paciencia, disposición y consejos. También a **YUKI NICKY1** quien vio nacer la idea del fic en nuestras entretenidas conversaciones y quien me animó a continuarla.

Esta es mi primera participación en este foro con un fic, espero les agrade xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Después de un suculento almuerzo en la Madriguera, se prepararon y partieron hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Había mucho por hacer para dejarlo en condiciones y celebrar ahí su cumpleaños. Harry deseaba pasar ese día en la casa recientemente heredada, no podía tener a su padrino pero sí podía estar dónde había vivido los últimos tiempos. La señora Weasley tenía todo listo y en mente para hacer de esa cena un evento alegre, lleno de risas y anécdotas que pudieran borrar los malos recuerdos, aunque sólo fuera posible por unas horas.

Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo y, como era de esperarse, su primer instinto fue hacerlo a la manera muggle, es decir, ensuciándose las manos, no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que ella el impulso de tomar un trapo y comenzar a limpiar los muebles. Tomó consciencia de lo que hacía cuando escuchó a los demás reír bajito detrás de ella y los vio sacudir la cabeza, se sonrojó furiosamente, había sido atrapada una vez más tropezando con los resabios de su educación previa, esos pequeños despojos que, como las migas de Hänsel y Gretel, la llevaban de regreso a su hogar de la infancia.

Intentó mantener la calma y no mostrarse afectada, después de todo, estaban ahí por Harry, no debía sentirse mal porque él la necesitaba entera y alegre, suficiente tenía con la muerte de Sirius. Dejó el trapo a un costado y fue al baño, se miró al espejo y su mano instintivamente se movió hacia el lugar en el que debería haber una jabonera pero sólo apretó el aire. Su frustración creció, no podía ser posible, volvía a cometer el mismo error a sólo minutos del primero, volvía a intentar hacer las cosas como una muggle, no conjuró un hechizo, no transfiguró algún elemento, sólo buscó un jabón en un lugar donde no habría uno.

Estaba enojada consigo misma, no quería ver a nadie por un buen rato, por lo menos hasta que su frustración fluyera y pudiera compartir sonrisas y bromas con los Weasley, Harry y los demás que también aparecerían: Tonks, Remus, el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall, Moody, incluso Fleur iría. Suspiró y se escabulló hacia la biblioteca, lugar que se volvía su santuario, lugar que la serenaría y calmaría.

Apenas entró pudo ver que estaba cubierta de un halo de polvo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo dejando que sus pulmones se llenen de ese característico aroma a libros viejos. Le hubiera gustado decir que era desagradable estar allí pero, todo lo contrario, se sentía casi una arqueóloga deambulando por los antiguos tomos de la familia Black, sólo podía sonreír satisfecha. Pasaba su mirada por el lomo de los libros pero no sus dedos, no quería romper la magia que parecía envolver los alrededores, se sentía casi una intrusa dentro de lo que el paso del tiempo preservaba.

Avanzaba paso a paso con las manos bien sujetas en su espalda hasta que una sección en particular llamó su atención y la observó detenidamente, no se había percatado de ella anteriormente. Los libros allí tenían escritura cuneiforme, la escritura más antigua que se conserva en el mundo, ¿sería posible que los Black tuvieran copias de las transcripciones en arcilla de la antigua Mesopotamia? Por supuesto que sí, su biblioteca era de las más antiguas y completas del mundo mágico británico así que eso era más que posible. Hermione perdió el aliento al observar que en uno de los estantes había tablillas fenicias, incluso de Babilonia, y estaba segura que si hurgaba un poco más, encontraría algunas de la vieja Acadia o Persia.

Estaba completamente abstraída por el tesoro que había encontrado hasta que una caja con símbolos egipcios llamó su atención. Mordió su labio inferior mientras sus manos parecían ser atraídas y sin siquiera respirar la tomó y observó por unos segundos, era en extremo delicada, cubierta de oro puro con gemas injertadas, pintada con delicadeza. Se preguntaba si era auténtica o una imitación muy bien lograda pero, sobre todo, se preguntaba qué contendría.

Su curiosidad, esa pequeña sensación que se alojaba en la base de su estómago, que entumecía sus brazos y aceleraba su corazón, le gritaba que investigara qué era eso que tenía en sus manos. Para su sorpresa no había ninguna traba o pequeña cerradura, parecía ser que lo único que necesitaba hacer era levantar la tapa y descubriría su secreto, eso la emocionaba.

Como si se tratara de un antiguo libro a punto de deshacerse entre sus dedos, levantó con lentitud la tapa y sus ojos se deleitaron con el contenido, un sencillo brazalete de oro. Verificó que no tuviera hechizos o encantamientos sobre él y lo tomó, lo miraba con cierto asombro, era simple y liso pero su brillo cautivaba, la embelesaba. Pasó sus dedos sobre él y notó que en la cara interna había unas iniciales: _B.D.B._

¿Sería imprudente usarlo? se mordía el labio como queriendo sujetar ese deseo naciente en ella, miró hacia la puerta, podía escuchar que los demás estaban abajo, la señora Weasley regañaba a los gemelos, Ginny estaba con Harry y Ron, el estruendo de unos platos cayendo le indicaba que Tonks ya había llegado y pronto estaría Remus. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, fue hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, cerró la puerta y volvió su mirada hacia el brazalete una vez más. En su interior, dos fuerzas pujaban con igual ferocidad, la que le decía que se probara el brazalete y la que le gritaba que eso era una total imprudencia.

Con un rápido movimiento que tenía más de osadía e insensatez que de buen juicio y cordura, se colocó la joya en la muñeca izquierda. La sensación fue instantánea y duró menos de un segundo, una fuerte presión en la boca de su estómago seguida de una sacudida y falta de aire, algo similar a una aparición pero diez veces mayor.

Casi cae al suelo pero logró mantener el equilibrio, llevó una mano a su cabeza y la otra a su estómago, estaba mareada. Cuando se recuperó un poco y miró los alrededores casi dejó de respirar: todo estaba reluciente, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban impecables, la alfombra parecía nueva, las cortinas de terciopelo no estaban raídas y manchadas sino que mantenían un vivo color esmeralda, los muebles y libros estaban impolutos, la araña del techo iluminaba el ambiente con una cálida luz amarilla.

—¡Qué demonios! —dijo casi para sí misma.

Unos gritos llamaron su atención, identificaba claramente la voz del retrato pero su vocabulario no estaba limitado a los insultos que propinaba hacia 'mestizos', 'sangresucias', y 'traidores a la sangre' como acostumbraba. Hermione se sorprendió, lo que escuchaba casi sonaba como los regaños de una madre a un hijo, eso la desconcertó, fue hasta la puerta, la abrió con cautela y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento, ante sus ojos la propia Walburga estaba parada a unos metros de ella, sujetando del brazo a un joven de cabello negro mientras le siseaba amenazadoramente

—Harás los honores como corresponde, no deshonres a la familia, ¡compórtate!

Con la misma cautela con la que abrió la puerta la volvió a cerrar, llevó sus ojos al brazalete con la intención de sacárselo pero, en ese mismo momento, advirtió que su mano, su brazo, su cuerpo no eran los de ella. Con desesperación tocó su rostro y al tacto sentía que no era el suyo, pasó su mano por su cabeza y donde debería haber una mata de rizos rebeldes había un peinado bastante elaborado, como los que solía ver en los retratos victorianos en los museos. Ahogó un chillido en su garganta y con rapidez se sacó el brazalete sólo para volver a sentir esa presión en la boca de su estómago, el súbito tirón y encontrarse tumbada en el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente, respiraba con dificultad y su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía ese bombeo constante aturdiendo sus oídos, trataba de serenarse, de recuperar el aliento, miró su muñeca, tenía puesto el brazalete.

 _Pero si acabo de_ sacármelo, pensó y volvió a retirarlo dejándolo caer al suelo, lo observaba desde la distancia.

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?, esos eran Walburga y… y… ¿Sirius?, ¿ese era Sirius Black?_ , se preguntaba y repreguntaba, su mente lógica sólo le daba dos posibles respuestas y ninguna la satisfacía por completo, lo único que tenía claro era que definitivamente se trató de un viaje, el problema era a dónde y cómo.

Por un lado pensaba que podría haber sido llevada a los recuerdos de la dueña de ese cuerpo que vio como propio, tal vez ese brazalete era algo similar a un pensadero, y lo que había visto se trataba de una escena capturada en el espaciotiempo por la joya. La segunda opción que barajaba era que, en efecto, había viajado en el tiempo pero no físicamente sino mentalmente, su consciencia atravesó las décadas hasta algún momento en el que Walburga vivía y regañaba a su hijos. Lo segundo parecía lo más probable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que recordaba habérselo sacado en esa especie de pasado pero aún lo tenía puesto al regresar, era como si al retirarlo de su muñeca se hubiera interrumpido la conexión y la hubiera liberado.

Dudaba… ¿cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta?, la única forma de comprobarlo era, precisamente, volviendo a usar la joya y experimentar, tal vez interactuando con lo que la rodeaba le daría lo que su mente inquisitiva buscaba. Miró el brazalete que aún estaba en el suelo y lo recogió con su mano derecha, amagó con volver a ponérselo pero se detuvo mordiéndose el labio. La duda y el miedo comenzaron a invadirla, imaginaba posibles consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si se trataba de uno u otro caso, sobre todo si se trataba de lo segundo, interferir con el pasado podría ser devastador. Sin embargo, si sólo eran unos minutos, ¿cuánto daño podría hacer?, no mucho, ¿no es cierto?

Su curiosidad pudo más y se volvió a colocar la joya en la muñeca izquierda sintiendo la misma sensación una vez más. Miró a su alrededor ¿qué podría hacer para saber si había viajado en el tiempo? Decidió marcar unas runas en el borde de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. Al terminar quedó unos segundos observando la varita que tenía entre sus dedos, no parecía ser manufactura de Ollivander. Estaba abstraída con la delicadeza de los trazos cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió y quedó petrificada al ver a una elegante bruja de rizos castaños y tez pálida, vestida con una túnica color borravino que la miró con altivez. Toda ella destilaba alcurnia pero a Hermione le llamó la atención su cabello, pensaba cómo haría para tenerlo así a pesar de sus rizos, se preguntaba si sería algún hechizo, alguna poción o cataplasma. En el momento en el que la extraña elevó una ceja y sonrió se dio cuenta, esa no era otra más que Bellatrix Lestrange, una joven Bellatrix Lestrange, o tal vez aún era Black.

El miedo la dominó al instante, se sintió descubierta y la adrenalina fluía en ella despertando todos sus instintos de sobrevivencia, quería huir pero no podía moverse, sólo pudo escuchar que dijo —Dru, debemos irnos, madre nos espera— y tras esas palabras la joven bruja oscura se retiró, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. La castaña juntó coraje y se sacó el brazalete, apareciendo una vez más en la sombría habitación, estaba sola, tirada en el suelo, miró su muñeca y volvió a retirar el brazalete con rapidez. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, vio las marcas que había dejado en el estante pero éstas estaban atravesadas por el paso del tiempo, añejadas. Estaba confirmado, había viajado al pasado.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Su mente lógica dominó su miedo y los detalles de esa breve experiencia se dispusieron frente a ella como si se tratara de una mesa de disección, la varita y ese cuerpo no eran los de ella y una joven Bellatrix la había llamado Dru, claramente un diminutivo. Miró aún más detenidamente el brazalete, deteniéndose en las iniciales B.D.B., 'D' de Dru ¿existía una Black en el árbol genealógico con esas iniciales? Debía resolver el acertijo, la dueña de ese extraño brazalete era una Black, ¿a quién más le pertenecería sino?

Entendía que cuando se colocaba la joya, se conectaba con quien la estuviera usando en el pasado, tomaba posesión de algún cuerpo, y cuando se la retiraba, interrumpía ese lazo pero sólo en aquel pasado y por eso en su presente aún la conservaba en su muñeca. Si aquella persona se colocaba el brazalete cuando ella lo tenía puesto en el presente ¿tomaría posesión de su cuerpo tal como ella lo había hecho? Se espantó con la idea, aun así, debía investigar.

El apellido de la dueña iniciaba con 'B' y Bellatrix estaba ahí, debía ser una Black pero, ¿quién? No podía ser una squib porque poseía una varita, además de que la 'querida' Bella la trató casi con cariño, en ese 'Dru' hubo un dejo de confianza e intimidad. Fue hasta el inmenso y funesto tapiz, sus ojos seguían las líneas y ramificaciones, lo observaba cuidadosamente, pasaba por cada nombre pero nada, ni en la generación de Sirius ni mucho antes había alguien con esas iniciales. Sentía que la frustración la dominaba cuando un "plop" la sacó de sus cavilaciones y dio un pequeño respingo, era Kreacher que estaba frente a ella escupiendo los insultos que solía dar por su presencia.

—¿La sangresuc...— se interrumpió y corrigió —la 'señorita' desea algo?

Hermione se mordió los labios, ese elfo podía darle algunas respuestas, nadie mejor que él para hablar de la familia Black, respiró profundo porque sabía que no sería fácil escuchar los insultos que seguro le propinaría.

—En realidad sí, mmmm, ¿sabes de alguna Black con las iniciales B.D.B.?

El elfo la observó intrigado con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía contener dentro suyo cierto entusiasmo porque si había algo que amaba, era hablar de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black —Kreacher no sabe de ningún miembro de la familia con esas iniciales, ninguno salvo Madame Druella Black, pero Madame no tiene otro nombre, Druella es el primero y único.

Hermione miró hacia el tapiz queriendo ubicar a la mencionada y vio que era la madre de Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa. Sin embargo, la mano que sostenía la varita que utilizó era joven y Bellatrix mencionó que 'madre' las esperaba, es decir, Druella misma.

—No, pensaba en otra persona… no lo sé… —suspiró con frustración—, pensaba en una Black que tuviera la edad de Sirius antes de que él se marchara de Grimmauld Place. —Ese era un indicativo de la época, había visto a Walburga discutir con un joven Sirius.

Tras murmurar un "traidor a la sangre" y "vergüenza de la noble estirpe de los Black", Kreacher volvió a dirigirse a Hermione:

—Kreacher conoce muy bien la genealogía de la familia y sabe que no existió ninguna Black con esas iniciales —dijo casi indignado.

Hermione no apartaba sus ojos del tapiz.

—¿Sabes si a Andromeda la llamaban 'Dru'? —Eso era posible, sus padres solían llamarla Mione así que era plausible que a Andrómeda la llamaran Dru, aunque resultaría extraño.

—No —respondió enfáticamente—, a la traidora la llamaban Andy, no 'Dru' —siseó con indignación.

Ya decepcionada, se disponía a dejar de indagar sobre el brazalete por el momento, tal vez si le preguntaba a Remus tendría algunas respuestas más útiles. Estaba por dejar la habitación cuando Kreacher volvió a hablarle.

—Pero sí existió una joven con esas iniciales —La castaña giró con rapidez hacia él, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras continuaba hablando—, aunque no era una Black… era la noble señorita Berenice Drusila Burke, bisnieta de Belvina Black y Herbert Burke.

 _B.D.B. Berenice Drusila Burke… 'Dru',_ pensó con alegría.

—¿Qué, qué sabes de ella? —Su curiosidad la dominaba y apenas podía con ella.

Kreacher entrecerró los ojos, la miraba con suspicacia, no podía desobedecer a Harry por más que así lo deseara, él ahora era su amo y le había ordenado obedecer a _esa_ sangresucia.

—Kreacher sabe que la señorita Burke y su hermano pequeño llegaron al hogar de Madame Druella antes del verano de 1977, murió pocas semanas después y el niño desapareció… pero el traidor Sirius Black ya no vivía en Grimmauld Place y usted dijo que debía ser en la época que él vivía aquí.

 _Si no era Sirius… ¿a quién estaba hablándole Walburga?,_ pensó antes de sacudir su cabeza y preguntar—: ¿Cómo murió esa bruja?

—Kreacher sólo sabe lo que Madame Druella Black le contó a Madame Walburga. Una tarde la señorita Burke llegó muy cansada y fue a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra, unas horas después la señorita Bella la encontró sin vida recostada en su cama, fueron por su hermano pero éste ya no estaba. Nadie supo qué ocurrió con ellos, Kreacher pudo escuchar cómo todos decían que tuvo el mismo destino que sus padres, tíos y abuelos, mencionaron algo sobre la 'Maldición de los Burke'.

El silencio los invadió, no había nada más que el elfo pudiera decirle así que le agradeció y lo despidió: —Gracias, Kreacher, has sido muy amable.

Él la observó unos segundos y preguntó con cierta suspicacia:

—¿Puede Kreacher preguntar por qué a la sangresuc-señorita le interesa saber sobre la noble señorita Burke?

Dudaba si responder o no la pregunta pero decidió que tal vez si lo hacía, obtendría más información.

—Estaba en la biblioteca cuando... —Miró su bolsillo y sacó el brazalete—, cuando encontré esto.

El elfo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡El brazalete de la noble señorita Burke! —chilló y comenzó a temblar mientras lo señalaba y decía—, objeto maldito, no debería tenerlo, la noble señorita Burke nunca se lo sacaba y fue lo único que no estaba entre sus cosas cuando falleció. —Kreacher la miró aprehensivamente y se alejó murmurando cosas como "sangresucias inconscientes que no respetan los objetos mágicos y antiguos".

Lo que le había dicho el elfo la afectó, sabía que no debía conservarlo, que lo mejor era entregárselo a Remus o a Moody o a Tonks pero no podía dejar de admirarlo. Se sentía atraída por él, conectada a él, lo tenía en su bolsillo y no alejaba su mano como si temiera perderlo en cualquier momento. Recordó 'El Hobbit' y 'El Señor de los Anillos' y se rió negando con la cabeza

—Mi precioso —murmuró con sorna, burlándose de sí misma mientras imitaba a Gollum. La voz de la señora Weasley la trajo de sus pensamientos, la cena de cumpleaños estaba lista y debía bajar, miró el brazalete y lo guardó entre sus cosas, ya habría tiempo de mostrárselo a los demás.

* * *

Era sábado y con la lista de libros en mano se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon a hacer las compras. El corazón se le estrujó al ver lo vacío que estaba todo, especialmente al pasar por el frente del negocio de varitas de Ollivander, estaba destruido y el dueño desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto. Lo único que alegraba los alrededores era Sortilegios Weasley, el negocio de los gemelos. La castaña pensaba que las risas eran la mejor manera de mantener viva la esperanza en los corazones de todos.

Ver a Draco Malfoy en Malkin no fue del agrado de ninguno, especialmente por la ira contenida y acumulada en Harry y el desprecio que destilaba el rubio y su madre. Hermione no pudo detener a su amigo cuando éste decidió seguir a Malfoy y vio cómo se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn, ella y Ron decidieron acompañarlo. Intuía que la obsesión de Harry traería malas consecuencias pero no lo abandonaría, no lo había hecho antes, no lo haría ahora, pero eso no significaba que le daría la razón en todo, menos cuando acusaba al rubio de ser un mortífago, de haber recibido la marca. Lamentablemente, esta negativa por parte de ella terminó en una discusión, Harry se alejó de prisa y Ron fue tras él, no sin antes mirar a Hermione con algo de dolor, él entendía a ambos pero sentía que su amigo lo necesitaba más en ese momento. Ella simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dándole el permiso que silenciosamente le pedía, así quedó sola, en el límite de ambos callejones.

Se sentía triste e impotente, no sabía cómo consolar a Harry, no sabía qué debía decir para no alentar los fantasmas que el dolor y la soledad provocaban, no sabía qué hacer. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y sintió el brazalete una vez más, se había olvidado que aún lo tenía con ella, lo sacó y lo observó detenidamente. En ese momento, pensamientos turbios y peligrosos se asomaron por su cabeza.

 _Si esto me permite viajar al pasado... podría... podría cambiar las cosas... podría evitar tanto dolor y muerte... podría hacer algo por Harry… podría avisar de alguna manera, impedir que algunas cosas pasen…_ Miró cómo se alejaban sus amigos y se perdían entre la multitud que ingresaba al negocio de George y Fred.

Suspiró, sabía que era una temeridad volver a usar el brazalete pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que su sentido común en ese momento, haber discutido con Harry, sentir que no podía hacer nada, la había dejado vulnerable a la tentación. Ahora también se preguntaba si para que tuviera efecto, debía estar en la biblioteca de los Black o si eso había sido casualidad, tal vez la joya la transportaba sea dónde sea que estuviera su dueña en el pasado. Aunque si debían estar en el mismo espacio pero una en el pasado y la otra en el presente, sería imposible que volviera a funcionar, ¿cómo sabría ella dónde estaba esa bruja? Eso confirmaría que las veces anteriores habían sido sólo una coincidencia; sin embargo, si la transportaba sea dónde sea que su dueña estaba, sería útil. Debía averiguarlo, sólo volviendo a utilizarla se quitaría la duda.

—Una vez más, sólo una para ver si puedo hacer algo —se dijo a sí misma.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aliento antes de volver a sentir esa incómoda sensación de succión y aprensión que las últimas dos veces la marearon. Cuando terminó, levantó su mirada pero esta vez algo diferente había pasado, no podía ver el Callejón Diagon a través de los ojos de esa bruja que Kreacher le dijo que se llamaba Berenice Drusila Burke, ni siquiera estaba en una habitación o mansión o lugar reconocible. Comenzó a desesperarse, se miró y era ella misma en su propio cuerpo, estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación brumosa, todo era oscuro, sentía como el frío calaba dentro de ella, sentía que como si se desvaneciera en sí misma, algo similar a lo que producían los dementores cuando estaban cerca, ¿qué demonios ocurría?

—Tú y tu maldita curiosidad, Hermione —se reprendió a sí misma mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se ponía en cuclillas—. siempre eres tan cuidadosa, nunca haces nada impulsivo y vas y te pones un objeto maldito en la muñeca... objeto que, dicho sea de paso, robaste... nunca le dijiste a Harry o… o a los demás... que… que… ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! —chillaba bajito.

Antes de que pudiera ahogarse aún más en su propia frustración, escuchó los ecos de unos pasos que se acercaban, se incorporó de golpe y se tensó. La bruma que la rodeaba comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a una jovencita que tendría su misma edad, estaba vestida de negro con un aire similar al de la Bellatrix en el Departamento de Misterios. Era bastante alta y muy pálida, su cabello era mayormente gris aunque tenía algunos mechones negros, eso le resultó extraño a la castaña, lucía más bien ceniciento y le recordaba los restos que quedan en la chimenea una vez pasado el invierno. Caminaba hacia ella, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Hermione pudo admirar unos ojos grises y fríos como el acero, el semblante de la bruja era serio y sombrío.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? —preguntó la desconocida.

—Primero dime tu nombre —respondió la castaña, con temor pero guardando su postura estoica, tanteó en busca de su varita y casi le da un paro cardiaco al notar que no la tenía.

—Estás en mi mente y creo que tengo derecho a saber quién eres... —respondió con autoridad mientras elevaba una ceja ante una perpleja Hermione—, además, no es la primera vez que irrumpes aquí... sino la tercera.

Hermione estaba estupefacta y boqueaba como un pez... ¿esa era Berenice Drusila Burke?

—Pues... yo... —comenzó a balbucear.

—Hmmm, Hermione Jean Granger, por tu nombre eres una bruja sangresucia o mestiza y... — Entrecerró sus ojos como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo —Y eres de otra época.

Palideció —¡¿Có-cómo sabes eso?! —Ahora el miedo sí la inundó por completo.

—¿Acaso no lo dije? Estás en mi mente, yo controlo lo que ocurre aquí y tú ahora formas parte de ella —Sonrió, el cansancio en ella era visible.

—Debo, debo irme... —Quiso sacarse el brazalete pero no pudo, comenzó a tirar de él pero no había caso, no se abría ni deslizaba— ¡Déjame, déjame ir! —gritó.

La joven la miraba con aburrimiento.

—Lo haría con gusto, no sin antes tomar precauciones para que no vuelvas a aparecerte por acá… pero lamento decir que llegaste en un momento algo inoportuno, por decirlo de alguna manera. —Miró sus uñas como si eso fuera más interesante que la desesperación de su interlocutora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó totalmente angustiada, al borde de las lágrimas y reprendiéndose a sí misma por su estupidez, por no hacerle caso a Kreacher, por experimentar sin tomar las medidas de seguridad adecuadas.

—Pues...— Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba más a Hermione—, acabo de sufrir un intento de asesinato, me encuentro inconsciente y ya debería estar muerta... pero algo lo interrumpió… —Miró a Hermione con intensidad—. Tu llegada evitó que muriera.

Esas palabras hicieron que Hermione se serenara, su corazón altruista no pudo más que conmiserarse ante alguien que decía haber sido... ¿casi asesinada...? Kreacher había dicho que esa joven había muerto de manera misteriosa, ¿podría ella haber llegado en el momento justo y haberlo evitado?

—¿Quién...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? —comenzó a balbucear.

—Muchas preguntas. —Volvió a sonreír, aunque esta no llegaba a su mirada cenicienta que parecía guardar un inmenso cansancio, una fatiga añeja—. Digamos que lo último que recuerdo con certeza es estar exigiéndole una rendición de cuentas del negocio al señor Borgin, lo que responde al quién, cuando me ofreció una bebida que estúpidamente acepté, algo que responde al cómo y, diría que, la ambición responde al porqué. —Miró el suelo y suspiró—. Mi hermano y yo somos los herederos de la mitad de su negocio, si desaparecemos siendo los últimos de nuestra familia, él sería el único dueño de 'Borgin y Burkes' del Callejón Knockturn, entre otros.

Hermione dejaba ver todo su horror en su expresión, además de su sorpresa al escucharla hablar con tanta parsimonia y tranquilidad sobre su propio intento de asesinato y el potencial peligro de su hermano, ¿no tenía sangre en las venas esa chica? En ese momento recordó que una vez el señor Weasley había comentado que nada se sabía de los Burke y que el señor Borgin manejaba sospechosamente el negocio desde hacía décadas.

Tras un segundo de silencio, inquirió a la intrusa una vez más:

—He respondido tus preguntas, pero tú no las mías. Sé quién eres, pero no me has dicho por qué estás aquí. Puedo ver que llevas mi brazalete, algo que me lleva a preguntarme cómo lo obtuviste.

—Dices que puedes saber todo de mí por estar en tu mente, ¿acaso no lo has averiguado ya?

—No le negarás a una moribunda el placer de una conversación, ¿o sí? —Sonrió con malicia—. Evítame el esfuerzo de escudriñar tu mente, eso sólo me debilitaría más y podría morir… ¿tu conciencia estaría tranquila con ello?

La castaña tragó fuerte, sabía que estaba queriendo manipularla pero su corazón compasivo hablaba más fuerte que su mente calculadora.

—Sabes quién soy... me llamo Hermione y encontré este brazalete en Grimmauld Place… bueno, yo... me di cuenta... me di cuenta que al ponérmelo podía... podía viajar al pasado, no sabía si era una especie de pensadero o si realmente podía viajar, por eso volví a intentarlo…

—Esa fue la segunda vez que te sentí y por eso hiciste que marcara runas en el estante de la biblioteca —agregó ella de manera reflexiva.

—Así es… eso me respondió que, efectivamente, había viajado al pasado y que podía actuar en él, intervenir. —Suspiró antes de agregar con cansancio y frustración en su voz—. Y ahora... ahora pensé que... pensé que tal vez... tal vez yo...

—Podrías cambiar algunos acontecimientos —resolvió al verla tan dubitativa.

—No sabía qué ocurría, pude ver que no era mi cuerpo y pude averiguar que este brazalete perteneció a Berenice Drusila Burke, o sea... o sea a ti —La chica asintió aprobando esas palabras— pero quería saber un poco más antes de... bueno... de hacer algo.

—Hmmm... dices que encontraste ese brazalete en lo de mi estricta e inflexible tía Walburga— ante esas palabras Hermione sonrió —eso sólo significa que Borgin tuvo éxito y me borró del mapa, significa que traicionó mi linaje, faltó a su palabra y se apoderó de parte de nuestro negocio. Mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano...— la furia parecía comenzar a dominarla pero en un parpadeo la controló—. Tu llegada evitó mi muerte.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ver que esa chica sonreía de lado con malicia y que sus ojos brillaban con cierta locura.

—Creo, mi querida intrusa, que has provocado el primer cambio en el pasado, uno que no esperabas y que tal vez desencadene un efecto dominó imprevisto —susurró con cierto triunfo en su voz y su mirada.

La castaña tragó fuerte, algo le decía que esa extraña bruja buscaría venganza y que ella era el medio para conseguirlo. Con sinceridad, no sabía qué pasaría al colocarse el brazalete pero sea lo que sea que su inquisitiva y curiosa mente haya imaginado, no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a la realidad que ahora debía enfrentar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Primer capítulo algo extenso y sin mucha acción, espero les haya gustado.

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

Nuevamente, ¡gracias **Druida** por tus correcciones y aportes!

* * *

Las luces de los autos iluminaban su figura yaciente entre las sombras de la noche. Su cabello ocultaba su rostro de los ojos intrusos. De tanto en tanto, miraba cómo iban y venían esos enormes autos muggles con extrañas luces verdes sobre el techo y fuertes sonidos. Observaba las camillas que salían de la parte de atrás de esos vehículos, que eran llevadas con urgencia hacia el interior del hospital.

—Ron, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? Pensé que ya estarías dentro con Ginny. Si no nos damos prisa, se terminará el horario de visita.

No hubo respuesta inmediata y Harry no quiso presionar a su amigo y apurarlo demasiado. Desde que Hermione cayó en ese extraño sueño, Ron había perdido el norte de su brújula, se había vuelto taciturno y silencioso. Los primeros días de clases pasaron por él como agua sobre una roca, sin poder penetrarla. Como pocas veces, se había visto en el lugar de quien debe consolar y no sólo ser consolado. Sabía que si él se desmoronaba, Ron le seguiría. Se había prometido que no iba a fallarle a ninguno de sus dos amigos, estaría ahí para ambos.

De repente, el pelirrojo llevó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándola suavemente contra la pared. Su mirada estaba perdida en un costado, sus ojos rojos delataban el llanto solitario de hacía unos minutos.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños. — El sonido de una sirena llenó el silencio que le siguió a sus palabras—. Todos estos años hemos olvidado que el diecinueve de septiembre es su cumpleaños —continuó con una voz trémula y dolida —. Siempre atentos a otros temas… y ella nunca dijo nada, nunca esperó nada.

—Siempre lo entendió —respondió Harry en un vano intento de consuelo.

Ron sonrió de lado, era una triste mueca sin gracia.

—No es justo que nos acordemos el año que está dormida. —Cerró sus puños y sus labios se volvieron una línea recta—. No es justo que nos acordemos cuando ella no puede devolvernos una sonrisa y un abrazo, cuando ni siquiera puede ver sus regalos.

Una lágrima rebelde se escapó sin control y Ron no pudo más que bajar su rostro y esconder sus ojos tras su cabello. Harry no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus hombros caídos daban cuenta del peso que estaba cargando: Hermione y su extraña condición, el desmoronamiento de Ron, las _clases_ particulares con el director, las forzadas charlas con el profesor Slughorn, las sospechas sobre Malfoy y Snape, su incipiente preocupación por Ginny.

—Hermione no querría que estuviéramos lamentándonos aquí. —Se acercó a su amigo y apoyó su mano en su hombro—. Si fuéramos uno de nosotros dos y ella estuviera en nuestro lugar, trataría de ayudar, buscaría una solución, investigaría…

—Iría a la biblioteca —agregó Ron casi como un susurro.

—Así es —presionando un poco el hombro y dando una suave sacudida, Harry continuó —. Ella no querría vernos así.

Esas palabras parecieron darle fuerzas al pelirrojo y juntos fueron hasta la habitación.

Al llegar la encontraron tal cual como la habían dejado el treinta y uno de agosto. A Ron le provocaba profundos deseos de sacudirla con fuerza para que despertara porque parecía que simplemente dormía con tranquilidad.

—Deberíamos llevarla de vuelta a San Mungo —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Sabes que no podemos, no está en nuestras manos.

—Pero ella es una bruja, este no es su lugar.

—Pero nosotros somos sus padres y decidimos que aquí debe estar —agregó la señora Granger mientras entraba a la habitación de la mano de su esposo.

—Lo… lo siento señora… es que… es que… —Ron volvía a apretar sus puños conteniendo el cúmulo de sentimientos revueltos que toda la situación le provocaba.

El señor Granger suspiró y mientras conducía a su mujer a la silla inmediata le habló a los amigos de su hija.

—Deben entender que si ustedes no encontraron nada mágico en ella que pudiera haberla dejado en esas condiciones, lo lógico es que busquemos por nuestra cuenta una solución… además… —Se acercó a su hija y retiró con cariño uno de sus rebeldes rizos de su rostro—. Si se quedara en el hospital de ustedes… nosotros no podríamos cuidar de ella, no podríamos visitarla, atenderla, acompañarla… —Miró a los chicos una vez más y concluyó —: Con ustedes en la escuela, ella estaría sola, únicamente con el personal médico.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado ese escenario. Los Weasley seguramente estarían con ella, Molly sin duda alguna, pero no con la continuidad de los propios padres.

—Lo lamentamos, señores Granger —habló de inmediato Harry—. Nuestra intención era saludar a nuestra amiga en el día de su cumpleaños, el director nos dio permiso especial para eso.

—No se preocupen niños, los entendemos. Que se preocupen tanto por nuestra pequeña sólo nos demuestra cuánto la quieren y nos alegra que hayan venido a saludarla. Sabemos que ella está feliz de que estén aquí aunque no pueda decirlo.

El ambiente se distendió y entre los cuatro decoraron la habitación con pequeños adornos festivos. La señora Granger había horneado el pastel favorito de su hija y el señor Granger llevó la música que sabía que a su hija le gustaba. Poco a poco llegaron otros a la habitación, Ginny los estaba esperando en un callejón contiguo al hospital. Ahí estaban Tonks, Remus, Molly, Arthur y los gemelos, cada uno la saludó y le habló de lo que estaban haciendo, expresaron sus deseos de que se recupere para que pronto vuelva a ser la misma sabelotodo de siempre. Los gemelos bromeaban a su alrededor como si ella estuviera despierta, sacando una sonrisa en más de uno que enseguida desaparecía. Entre todos cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y soplaron las velas con el único deseo de que despierte.

—Señora Granger, ese brazalete que lleva Hermione ¿lo había visto anteriormente? —preguntó Ginny.

—No, la verdad que no —respondió mientras juntaba unos vasos plásticos.

—Creímos que usted debió dárselo y que ella lo selló en su muñeca, que por eso no se lo han podido sacar.

—No… —Alzó la mirada con preocupación—. ¿Es un objeto mágico?

Tonks, que no se había mantenido ajena a la conversación, intervino.

—Pues no reaccionó a ningún escaneo mágico que indicara que se trata de un objeto corrupto o hecho con magia oscura, por lo que presumimos que tal vez se trata de un objeto valioso al que le colocó un hechizo para que sólo ella pueda retirarlo. Se trata de una precaución común entre nosotros, para no perder algo que apreciamos, ya sea por distracción o robo.

—Semanas antes de que se… _durmiera_ , la vi con él. Iba a preguntarle pero por una u otra cosa, lo olvidé —comentó Ginny.

—Y por eso descartamos que se tratara de un objeto colocado por Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn, tal como sospechaban Harry y Ron —enfatizó Tonks.

El silencio los envolvió de manera incómoda y tanto la señora Granger como Tonks se unieron a los demás en un intento por dejar atrás el tema. Sin embargo, Ginny se acercó a Hermione y acarició el brazalete. Tenía el ceño fruncido, ella había sido víctima de un objeto mágico y temía que su amiga padeciera un destino similar. Mientras los demás se mantenían estoicos en esa bizarra celebración, ella observaba con atención la joya, decidida a averiguar de qué se trataba.

* * *

—Quieres venganza —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

Drusila le sonrió de lado. Su mirada dejaba entrever cansancio.

—En parte —comenzó a caminar entre la bruma y, cuando una mesa con dos sillas apareció frente a ella, tomó asiento y con un simple ademán le indicó a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo—. Y en parte deseo salvar a mi familia de caer en el olvido.

Con cautela y sin retirar sus ojos de Drusila, se sentó en la silla vacía

—¿Me dirás cómo salir de aquí?

Sus ojos grises laceraban, todo en ella recordaba las cenizas de un fuego extinto

—Sólo si juras por tu magia ayudarme, cumplir el propósito de ese brazalete que ambas llevamos puesto.

Hermione pasó sus ojos de su muñeca a la muñeca de su interlocutora. Ella llevaba el brazalete del futuro y Drusila el del pasado, eran dos y, a la vez, uno. Si forzaba su vista, podía ver un tenue hilo dorado que unía uno con otro, fuera lo que fuera, pensaba que no sería sencillo librarse de la situación en la que por su insensatez se había metido.

—No brindaré mi ayuda sin saber bien en qué me estoy involucrando —contestó alzando su mentón con levedad y cierta soberbia.

—Es lo justo —suspiró y agregó—. Lamentablemente debo decir que, para que entiendas qué es lo que necesito y la urgencia de mi pedido, debo contarte una pequeña historia familiar. Escucha con atención y no preguntes hasta que haya terminado, no me gusta que me interrumpan.

Hermione asintió intrigada. En ese momento el miedo de no volver a su cuerpo y a su tiempo calaba muy profundo en ella, pero debía admitir que su curiosidad. La misma que la colocó en aquella situación, la dominaba completamente.

—Los Burke se han dedicado a 'coleccionar' objetos de… dudosa procedencia. —Sonrió ante sus palabras mientras que la castaña fruncía el ceño con reprobación—. Por esa razón, hasta hace relativamente pocas generaciones, viajábamos con regularidad sin asentarnos por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar con el fin de encontrar, comerciar, investigar objetos mágicos de diversas culturas, creados en diversas épocas.

 _Por eso los Borgin están al frente del negocio… ellos atienden mientras los Burke recorren el mundo_ — analizó mientras escuchaba el relato.

—Eso fue así hasta que la avaricia y la imprudencia de mi bisabuelo Herbert lo llevó al Museo Británico, específicamente al sótano, donde guardaban la momia de la Princesa sacerdotisa de Amon-Ra.

La historia comenzó a interesar a Hermione, ella conocía la leyenda tras esa momia, su padre se la había contado una tarde tras una visita a ese museo. Quería dar su opinión, lo que ella sabía por parte del mundo muggle, pero algo le decía que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no le gustaba que la interrumpieran.

—Verás, casi todos en mi familia eran expertos rompedores de maldiciones, nuestra fortuna nació y creció a partir de siglos y siglos de perfeccionamiento de dicha profesión. Generalmente, el cobro era parte del botín que se encontrara, el porcentaje lo determinaba la dificultad del trabajo. Pero, siendo sinceros, mi bisabuelo era bastante mediocre y vivía de la fama acumulada durante generaciones. —Suspiró con cierto hastío y vergüenza—. Uno de los dueños del museo era un squib y lo contactó para que deshiciera la maldición de esa momia que ya se estaba cobrando varias vidas y la salud mental de unos cuantos empleados.

 _¿Entonces era cierto? ¿La maldición de la Princesa sacerdotisa de Amón-Ra es real?_ — se cuestionóa sí misma mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

—La verdad es que no pudo, estaba más allá de sus habilidades pero su orgullo y avaricia fueron más fuertes que la sensatez y cobró el trabajo no realizado. —Miró a Hermione fijamente, había rabia en esos ojos—. Se llevó el amuleto que colgaba del cuello de la momia. Era una figura de Osiris y tenía como inscripción "Despierta de tu postración y el rayo de tus ojos aniquilará a todos aquellos que quieran adueñarse de ti". Evidentemente, creyó que podría romper con la maldición del amuleto o bien creyó que sólo afectaría a quién se apoderara de él en el futuro. Y, como pensó que sería vendido rápidamente, no se preocupó.

—La maldición sí lo afectó —adivinó Hermione más para sí misma que para Drusila, quien solo la miraba seriamente.

—Afectó a todo su linaje —sentenció con fatalidad en su voz—. El amuleto se lo entregó a Borgin para que lo vendiera en el negocio y se olvidó del asunto. Poco tiempo después, llegó a sus oídos que aquel squib del museo vendió la momia a un arqueólogo de Estados Unidos y embarcó el sarcófago en un trasatlántico que terminó hundiéndose en el océano Atlántico el doce de abril de mil novecientos doce.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca.

— _Sin lugar a dudas, la momia de la que habla es la misma de la historia de mi padre, ese trasatlántico era el Olympic R. M. S. Titanic_.

—Se casó con Belvina Black en el catorce y tuvieron dos hijos y una hija. Cuando nació la pequeña bruja tuvo un extraño sueño que luego sería repetido, una y otra vez, hasta llegar a mí: caminaba en la arena, detrás de él las dunas se armaban y desarmaban con el roce del viento. No se preocupaba por el rumbo que debía tomar, sus pies parecían conocer su destino, sólo se dejaba llevar. Llegó a orillas de un río, que reconoció de inmediato como el Nilo, y vio cómo una barca del Antiguo Egipto se acercaba. De ella bajó una doncella vestida de suave lino, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros en cientos de diminutas trenzas, sus ojos estaban maquillados de un profundo negro y sus labios rojos carmesí dibujaban una sonrisa macabra. Obnubilado por lo que observaba, no se percató del cambio a su alrededor, todo comenzó a oscurecerse y el río, antes límpido, se volvió putrefacto. Tarde la reconoció por el amuleto que llevaba en el cuello, era la Princesa sacerdotisa de Amon-Ra, la misma que había visto momificada años antes en el Museo. Levantó la vista y pudo ver que quien conducía la barca era nada más ni nada menos que el propio Anubis. La voz de la doncella retumbó en su mente -"Ha comenzado tu penitencia y castigo. Los tuyos serán marcados y quienes los vean sabrán que están malditos. Llegado el momento, vendré y te llevaré al olvido, así como a tus hijos, a los hijos de tus hijos y a los hijos de estos también. Esa será la última generación que llevará tu nombre, la tercera después de tu insolencia". De más está decir que, a pesar de que el sueño fue vívido, no lo creyó hasta que su hijo mayor cumplió once años y un mechón de su cabello comenzó a perder color y su piel comenzó a palidecer. Con los años, todo su cabello, antes negro como el carbón, se tornó ceniciento; así como su piel cobriza se volvió nívea como la leche. Ese mismo proceso lo vivió su segundo hijo y luego su hija.

Hermione observó con atención a Drusila, ¿acaso ella había vivido un proceso similar?

—Cada uno de ellos murió de manera trágica y misteriosa, siendo muy jóvenes según nuestros cánones. Ninguno sobrepasó los cuarenta años.

Se paró y caminó hacia Hermione.

—Desciendo del hijo mayor de Herbert quien tuvo un hijo, mi padre, y una hija. Tanto mi hermano como yo vivimos con mi tía, pues mi padre desapareció cuando tenía siete años, hasta este verano que ella falleció también.

El silencio le dio la pauta de que la historia había terminado. Tenía cientos de preguntas, algunas eran demasiado obvias, otras demasiado impertinentes. Se había contenido demasiado, debía dar rienda suelta a su lengua.

—Tú llevas la marca y dijiste que todo fue a causa de tu bisabuelo, por lo que tú y tu hermano son la tercera generación que mencionó esa doncella en aquel sueño. — Levantó su mirada y concluyó—: Ustedes son los últimos Burke, por eso están desaparecidos en mi tiempo.

—Borgin se aseguró que no vivamos demasiados años —dijo con veneno destilando en cada palabra.

Pasando sus manos por sus piernas con nerviosismo, agregó:

—Discúlpame por decir esto pero… ¿qué tengo que ver yo con esa historia? No digo que no quiera ayudar o que no pueda pero sigo sin entender qué quieres de mí.

—Cuando Herbert Burke se dio cuenta del _alcance_ de su agravio, dedicó lo que le quedaba de vida a encontrar una solución, alguien o algo que rompa con la maldición. Lo mismo hicieron sus hijos y luego mi padre y mi tía, todos los esfuerzos fueron absolutamente en vano hasta que ella dio con una sacerdotisa de Amon-Ra.

—¿Existen aún?

Drusila la miró con incredulidad y respondió con la soberbia de aquellos que señalan lo que consideran obvio.

—Claro que sí. Los antiguos cultos perviven en diversas comunidades. Me extraña que no lo hayan enseñado en la escuela… porque… tú asistes a la escuela, ¿no?

Algo ruborizada y apuntándose futuras investigaciones y lecturas mentalmente, respondió:

—Por supuesto… pe-pero nunca escuché o leí sobre culturas actuales más allá de… de… lo que ocurre aquí en Gran Bretaña. Todo lo que se refiere a… a… Egipto, Babilonia u Oriente en general lo hemos visto en Runas Antiguas… y sólo cuando vemos la historia de la escritura rúnica.

Ante esa respuesta, Drusila sólo elevó una ceja aumentando la vergüenza de Hermione.

—El punto es que esta sacerdotisa nos recibió a los tres, a mi tía, mi hermano y a mí. Sólo con verme supo qué es lo que nos ocurría y escupió la tierra que pisábamos porque no estamos en armonía con el orden cósmico dada gracias a las acciones de nuestro ancestro. Cargamos las culpas de nuestro ancestro así como ella carga el poder de los suyos. Fue al detener su mirada en los ojos de mi hermano que volvió a mí, me tomó del mentón y se compadeció. Nos condujo en silencio hasta las forjas y dio indicaciones a uno de los orfebres. Horas más tarde, se acercó a mí con este brazalete y me susurró que a través de él llegaría la ayuda que necesitara para apaciguar la ira de la venerable Princesa sacerdotisa de Amón-Ra.

—¿Y realmente crees que esa _ayuda_ soy yo? Porque no se me ocurre qué podría hacer para romper una maldición. No soy una rompemaldiciones, apenas soy una estudiante que está por empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts —dijo con cierta histeria en su voz.

—Me atengo a lo poco que poseo: información y tu llegada.

—No te entiendo. ¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda? Sé clara.

—Estoy muriendo —dijo con resolución—. Borgin sólo apresuró con su veneno lo inevitable. A diferencia de mi tía o mi padre, no creo llegar siquiera a cumplir veinte años. Por alguna razón, esta… _marca_ es más fuerte en mí y en mi hermano, puede que sea porque somos la última generación que se menciona en ese sueño. Ambos comenzamos a mostrar las señales antes de los diez años y somos mucho más débiles físicamente… tú, de alguna manera, traes contigo tu energía vital, lo pude sentir las veces anteriores que ocupaste mi cuerpo. —La tomó de la muñeca haciendo que Hermione se parara de golpe y quedara muy cerca de ella—. Puede que tú tengas la fuerza para encontrar la respuesta.

Se liberó con un tirón y dio un paso hacia atrás

—¿Quieres que me quede en tu cuerpo y que actúe como si fuera tú? ¿Que encuentre la manera de romper con esa maldición? ¿Que logre lo que los tuyos no lograron en décadas?

—No creo que la respuesta sea romper con la maldición, eso es lo que han intentado todos pero no creo que sea la salida.

—¿Entonces?

—Debo apaciguar la ira de la Princesa sacerdotisa, eso me dijo su descendiente.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás?

—Necesito tu ayuda para averiguarlo.

—Me pides que haga algo que podría tomarnos toda una vida y seguramente Borgin querrá intentar otro asesinato… sin contar con que estamos en una época algo… complicada en el mundo mágico británico.

—Tú tienes más respuestas que preguntas respecto a mi presente, no debería darte demasiado trabajo vivir en esta época y mantenerte al margen.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás pidiendo. —Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de agravar su voz.

—Ilumíname entonces.

Hermione se enfrentaba a un serio dilema en ese momento. ¿Podía confiar en esa mujer? ¿Podía compartir con ella eventos que ocurrirían en esos años? Lo cierto era que no, no la conocía y lo poco que sabía de ella distaba mucho de hacerla una posible amiga.

—No puedo decirte.

—¡Vamos! No seas hipócrita —le espetó—. Pudiste haberte puesto el brazalete por curiosidad la primera o la segunda vez pero la tercera fue porque deseabas intervenir en el pasado, tú misma me lo reconociste.

—Sí, es cierto… pero… pero… —Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, apretaba sus puños con fuerza—. Pero no es lo correcto, podría empeorarlo todo. Si lo poco que sé cae en las manos equivocadas, podría destruir todo lo que intento salvar en mi presente.

Drusila dio un largo suspiro antes de responderle.

—Mientras tú estés aquí, tienes absoluto control sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando viajaste las veces anteriores, yo… yo… quedé… relegada. Confieso que la experiencia no fue para nada agradable: ver, sentir que otro controla tu cuerpo, escuchar sus pensamientos como propios.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Que sea lo que sea que intentas ocultar, por más que pueda escucharlo en tus pensamientos cuando controles mi cuerpo, no podré hacer uso de él porque tú me dominas y sólo si es tu deseo podría hacer uso de mi voz. Incluso, si me revelas aquí y ahora todos tus temores, lo que piensas hacer o no y luego decides dejarme a mi suerte, no podría hacer uso de esa información porque apenas dejes este cuerpo moriré. —Ante la reacción sorprendida de su interlocutora agregó—. No lo olvides, si aún respiro es porque llegaste en el instante previo a mi muerte y tu energía vital me mantiene de este lado del Velo. Soy débil físicamente, ya te lo he dicho, por lo que cualquier veneno, por leve que sea, es mortal para mí.

Ante la falta de reacción de la castaña, la frustración pudo más y Drusila dejó a un lado su orgullo y confesó abiertamente su mayor deseo y anhelo.

—No te pido que te quedes por mí. Siempre supe que moriría joven, no tengo grandes aspiraciones con mi propia vida. Lo único que quiero es salvar a mi hermano y, con él, el nombre de mi familia. Quiero vivir lo suficiente como para lograr ponerlo a salvo. Aún si no encuentro la manera de resolver este… _problema familiar_ , quiero asegurarme que él viva los años que tenga que vivir sin tener que lidiar con gente de la calaña de Borgin.

Hermione pudo ver en esa respuesta la sinceridad de aquella extraña bruja. Bien podía ser traicionera, mentirosa y manipuladora, debía serlo si su negocio familiar era la adquisición y tráfico de objetos de dudosa procedencia y sabida magia negra, pero era claro que su mayor móvil era el amor hacia su hermano. Por su mente también rondaba la idea de que ellos estaban pagando los _pecados_ de su ancestro. Esta idea le provocaba una punzada en la base del estómago por lo arcaico de la sentencia. Sin embargo, la duda… ¿Qué pasaría con su propio cuerpo en el futuro? ¿Estaría aún tirado en la calle? Este último pensamiento la alarmó sobremanera.

—¡Mi cuerpo! Debe… debe estar tirado en el Callejón Diagon.

Drusila frunció el ceño.

—¿Fuiste tan descuidada aún sabiendo que quedabas inconsciente durante el proceso?

—Bueno… yo… no estaba sola… mis amigos… ellos estaban conmigo.

—Entonces ellos cuidarán de ti.

—¡Pero deben estar terriblemente preocupados sin saber qué me pasa, por qué estoy así o…! ¡O cuándo despertaré!

—Si volvieras y les dijeras, ¿aprobarían tus actos? ¿Te dejarían volver?

—Mmmm, no, no lo harían. —. _Al contrario, sólo despertaría para que Harry, Ron, la señora Weasley, ¡por Godric, hasta el señor Moody!, intenten asesinarme uno a uno._

—¿Me harás rogarte?

—¡No...! Es decir… no es necesario. —Acarició su frente dubitativamente y comenzó a hablar en voz alta para sí misma—. Si intervengo demasiado, podría provocar grandes cambios en el futuro… al punto de no reconocer nada a mi alrededor… sin embargo… sin embargo… nada de lo que haga podría evitar que tome el brazalete y me lo ponga porque eso provocaría una paradoja… —Chilló de pura frustración. _Los viajes temporales son desesperantes._

—¿Te has decidido?

—Quiero ayudarte, en serio, —Su espíritu de Gryffindor justiciero estaba a flor de piel—, pero aunque tú no puedas revelar nada, igual otros podrían usar legeremancia y… eso sería catastrófico.

—Te necesito y por eso… por eso… —Suspiró y extendió su manos—. Juro por mi magia que protegeré con mis habilidades lo que tu desees que proteja. —Ante la duda de Hermione, aclaró—: Mientras tú estés aquí, yo permaneceré como parte de tu conciencia y como tal protegeré tus recuerdos… algo así como oclumancia.

—¿Sabes oclumancia?

—Lo suficiente como para protegerme pero no sería esa la habilidad que te beneficiaría sino mi simple existencia. Sería como… una especie de guardián que repelerá a los que quieran venir a pasear por nuestras mentes —concluyó sonriente.

Se volvió tortuoso el tiempo en el que Hermione se mantuvo en silencio hasta que asintió, extendió su mano y agregó:

—Te ayudaré Berenice Drusila Burke a encontrar una solución a la maldición de tu familia.

Drusila extendió su mano y presionó con fuerza y alivio, estaba segura de que esa viajera era la respuesta a sus plegarias. Sin embargo guardó muy en lo profundo de sí una de las posibles consecuencias para Hermione: ella podría volver a su cuerpo en tanto no interviniera en algún hecho que cambiara drásticamente ese futuro. Si llegaba a afectar demasiado el pasado, no habría cuerpo al cual pueda regresar porque, si bien era verdad lo que había mencionado sobre las paradojas temporales, no había tenido en cuenta otra teoría: aquella que habla de las diferentes dimensiones que cohabitan. Si llegaba a cambiar el pasado de manera radical, terminaría creando una nueva línea temporal con un futuro diferente de aquél del que ella provenía y la mente de esa Hermione no podría volver a su cuerpo que quedaría durmiente en su propia línea temporal. Aatrapada en el pasado, en el cuerpo de Drusila.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Se agradecen los reviews, siempre motivan xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

La niebla que rodeaba a Hermione y Drusilla comenzó a hacerse mucho más espesa, al punto de que ninguna de las dos no podía ver siquiera sus manos.

–Parece que estamos por despertar– susurró Drusilla.

–¡No! ¡Aún no!, hay mucho que debes explicarme. Debemos aclarar muchas cosas antes de...

Las palabras de Hermione quedaron suspendidas en el aire y poco a poco sintió la calidez del sol en su piel junto a un fuerte aroma a caoba y lavanda. Su mente estaba en estado de alerta aunque parecía estar algo disociada del resto de su cuerpo que dolía horrores. Quería hablar pero su boca estaba pastosa y apenas pudo emitir un par de quejidos. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se los restregó con cuidado para poder acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz que se asomaba por la ventana.

– _No estamos solas_ – escuchó en su mente la voz de Drusilla.

Debía reconocer que escuchar esa voz como si fuera un pensamiento formulado por ella la inquietó bastante. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado con cuidado. Intentaba enfocar su mirada borrosa pero sólo podía distinguir una figura femenina. Cuando logró su cometido vio a un metro de ella a Bellatrix Lestrange sentada pacientemente con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Su corazón dio un brinco por el miedo y sintió que el frío helaba su sangre. La infame bruja sólo le sonreía sin retirar sus ojos de ella. Hermione estaba muy incómoda ante su presencia, intentó hablar pero de inmediato sintió su garganta quemada y seca, un sabor ácido subió hasta su boca provocándole náuseas. Comenzó a toser inevitablemente.

–Vaya, vaya… resucitando de entre los muertos, ¿no? – Hermione frunció el ceño mientras trataba de calmar ese ardor que sentía y la picazón incesante–. Toma– ordenó su inusual visita acercándole un vaso–. Un poco de agua te ayudará. Trata de no hablar o empeorarás tu situación.

Tomó el vaso y miró el líquido con suspicacia antes de volver sus ojos hacia Bellatrix que sólo atinó a reír. No era una risa alocada, frenética y desquiciada como la que escuchó en el Departamento de Misterios pero si tenía su buena cuota de cinismo.

–No intentaré envenenarte, si eso es lo que temes– Se acercó lentamente y acarició una de sus mejillas–. No querría perder a mi querida prima tan pronto, al contrario– Dio un giro y se dispuso a salir pero antes de cruzar el umbral volteó su cabeza y agregó–: Le diré a madre que has despertado. Un elfo doméstico traerá algo para que te alimentes. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas– Sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa enigmática–. Has tenido suerte, despertaste a tiempo para asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Cissy.

Apenas quedó sola en la habitación, liberó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían y empezó a temblar. Parecía que los nervios se desataron con fuerza en ese preciso momento. Respiraba con cierta dificultad tratando de asimilar los hechos: estaba en otra época, en otro cuerpo y, por lo que podía ver, en territorio enemigo. No podía dejar de recriminarse mentalmente.

– _¡Estúpida, soy una estúpida!, ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidí aceptar ese trato?! Esto es muy peligroso, yo… yo… no creo que pueda… yo…_

– _Tú deberías tranquilizarte_ – susurró nuevamente Drusila en su cabeza.

Hermione se puso dura de inmediato. Su mano izquierda presionó las sábanas con impotencia.

– _¿Acaso esto será así? Tú no sólo estás en mi cabeza sino que escuchas todos mis pensamientos_.

– _¿Y a dónde pretendías que me vaya?_ – Preguntó con ironía–. _Además, tú eres la que está usurpando un cuerpo y una mente. No pretenderás echarme de mi propia cabeza, ¿o sí?_

– _No sé… pensé… pensé…_ – suspiró con resignación–. _En realidad, no pensé nada. Sólo actué sin medir las consecuencias y yo no soy así y no sé… no sé si pueda manejar esto._

– _¿Piensas que para mí es fácil? Te estoy cediendo el control de todo._

– _Y tú puedes saber todo lo que pienso y siento, ¿no?_

– _De la misma manera que tú conmigo. Desde el momento en el que 'despertamos', nuestras mentes se han vuelto un espejo para la otra. Creo que debemos decirle adiós a nuestra privacidad. Ahora… tranquilízate de una buena vez. Aún no me has dicho que querías modificar del pasado y por qué. Yo fui muy sincera contigo y tú aún no me explicas qué buscas cambiar en esta época._

Hermione quedó en blanco unos segundos. No podía pensar en nada, sólo sentir una tremenda culpa y miedo por lo que había hecho y las posibles consecuencias. Según había dicho la dueña del cuerpo que ahora habitaba, la única razón por la que seguía respirando era por su presencia, cosa que le daba la vitalidad suficiente como para luchar contra el veneno y la maldición. Si se iba, Drusila moría de inmediato. Hermione era la que le aportaba vida al cuerpo y la que podía controlarlo. Era como si ella fuera el alfa y Drusila su subordinada en esta especie de cohabitación. Decidió arriesgarse.

– _¿Eres una supremacista de la pureza de sangre?_ – preguntó con cautela.

– _Tengo cierta inclinación por ella_ – respondió sin titubeos.

– _Pues, para que vayas sabiendo, soy hija de muggles._

– _¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver esta conversación con tus objetivos?_

– _Todo. ¿Estás… estás… a favor de Voldemort?_

La risa de Drusila hizo eco en su cabeza.

– _Así que Él es tu objetivo._

– _Algo así_ – dijo con reticencia. Esperaba a ver si decía algo más

– _Llegué hace poco más de un mes. Conozco sólo a los miembros de esta familia y a algunas visitas que se han dejado caer por esta mansión. No sé quién es ese llamado Voldemort._

– _¿No has escuchado hablar de Lord Voldemort o del Señor Orcuro?_

– _Pues no. De lo único que he escuchado hablar es del compromiso de Narcissa y, por lo que acaba de decir Bella, no me he salvado de eso… mejor dicho, no nos hemos salvado de eso_ – apuntó Drusila como si mascullara entre dientes.

– _¿Qué cosa?_ – preguntó Hermione sin dejar de sentirse extraña por mantener una conversación mental.

– _No nos hemos salvado de la fiesta de compromiso de Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy. Lo único positivo que le puedo ver a estar muerta es la posibilidad de librarme de ese asunto._

Hermione ahogó un grito y el vaso que sostenía se deslizó empapando su regazo. El miedo crecía e invadía a ambas brujas, recordó el rostro que vio apenas se había despertado.

– _Exactamente, ¿dónde estoy y qué hacía Bellatrix Lestrange junto a mi cama resguardando mi sueño?, es decir, tu sueño, o sea… ¡Por Merlín!, nuestro sueño._

– _Cálmate y no me grites._

– _No te he gritado._

– _Sí, lo has hecho_ – suspiró con fuerza y agregó–: _respondiendo a tu pregunta… Con mi hermano vivimos en el hogar de Cygnus y Druella Black. Su hija menor, Narcissa, es la única que vive aquí también. Aunque, por el tiempo que Bellatrix se la pasa por acá, podría decir que ella nunca terminó de mudarse a la mansión de los Lestrange._

– _Esto no es bueno… nada bueno. No puedo quedarme aquí. Ellos… ellos…_

– _Lo prometiste, prometiste ayudarme_ – le recordó con una calma muy fría, casi amenazante.

Hermione mordía su resecado labio provocando que sangrara. Sabía en sus entrañas que todo era un error, que debía quitarse el brazalete y volver a casa con sus amigos. Ellos debían estar muy preocupados frente a su cuerpo inmóvil. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo mientras calculaba los estragos que provocaría si descubrían su origen. Estaba, sin lugar a dudas, conviviendo con el enemigo. Su línea de pensamiento seguía ese camino hasta que la voz imperativa de Drusilla la interrumpió.

– _Antes de que sigas lamentándote, trata de averiguar si mi hermano está a salvo. Podemos hablar luego de cuáles son mis ideologías o a quién quieres eliminar de este tiempo._

Drusilla intentó borrar la ansiedad en ese pedido pero le resultaba casi imposible. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese pequeño sacaba sus instintos más protectores y cálidos.

– _De… de acuerdo._

Mientras Hermione mantenía su conversación mental, una figura femenina se mantenía estoica en el umbral del dormitorio observándola, estudiándola. Esa mujer estaba preocupada aunque no lo demostraba. Su protegida había sido encontrada en pleno Callejón Diagon inconsciente y al borde de la muerte. Ningún encantamiento lograba despertarla y tanto sus pulsaciones como su respiración se hacían cada vez más suaves e imperceptibles. Todo indicaba que había sido envenenada de alguna manera y, hasta que no despertara, no tenían a quién responsabilizar por tal agravio. La miraba fijamente preguntándose cómo era posible que no advirtiera su presencia o por qué tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo sin siquiera notar que su vaso se había deslizado empapándola. Carraspeó un poco queriendo llamar su atención.

Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con una imponente bruja de párpados gruesos y cabello castaño. Su rostro guardaba una inmensa seriedad.

– _Esa es Druella_ – señaló Drusilla–, _llámala Madame… siempre._

–Madame, bue-buenos días– a pesar de haber bebido agua, su garganta seguía quemando y las palabras no salían con facilidad.

La bruja respondió al saludo con un sutil asentimiento y avanzó hacia la habitación sin retirar los ojos de la joven que yacía en la cama.

–Nos has tenido muy preocupados, jovencita– su voz encerraba reclamo y dureza.

–Lo… lo siento– bajó su mirada, no sabía qué más responder. Si ya estaba nerviosa antes de la llegada de Druella, ahora se encontraba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

–¿Me dirás cómo es que terminaste tirada en el Callejón Diagon, sin compañía y envenenada?

– _Drusilla… ¿qué… qué debo responder?_

– _Deberás dejar que tome el control por un momento_ – respondió.

– _¡¿Cómo demonios hago eso?!_

– _Y yo que sé. Soy tan novata como tú en todo este asunto_.

Druella observaba cómo una vez más la mirada de la chica se perdía en un punto fijo y eso la exasperó.

–¡¿Vas a responder o debo imaginar lo peor de ti?! – recriminó.

– _¡Drusilla!_ – gritó Hermione con desesperación.

Fue una cuestión de voluntad. En el mismo instante en el que deseó desaparecer de ese lugar, su contraparte tomó posesión del cuerpo dejando a Hermione relegada al plano de los pensamientos. Tras un simple parpadeo, Drusilla levantó la mirada y se encontró con su tutora. Sonrió de lado antes de responder con parsimonia pero con clara seguridad.

–Discúlpeme, Madame, aún no me recupero– Se giró para quedar sentada en la cama frente a Druella, dejando notar el esfuerzo que ponía en cada movimiento. Luego agregó–: Debía tratar un asunto importante con el señor Borgin respecto al negocio de mi familia.

–Entiendo…– La observó unos instantes–. ¿Sabes cómo terminaste en estas condiciones?

–Lamento decir, Madame, que lo desconozco. Sólo recuerdo que quería llegar pronto a casa cuando un sueño profundo me invadió y... – dejó su voz en suspenso como si tratara de recordar–, y luego sólo oscuridad.

–Estuviste en un grave peligro, Drusilla. Los medimagos de la familia fueron taxativos al decir que no se podía hacer nada y que sólo debíamos aguardar tu muerte. La única que mantuvo las esperanzas de tu recuperación fue Bella que sólo abandonó esta habitación tras tu despertar.

–Siento haber causado tantos problemas a la familia.

La mirada de la bruja mayor tenía la fuerza de un escáner o eso era lo que Hermione sentía en lo profundo de su mente mientras esperaba volver a tomar posesión de ese cuerpo.

–Mañana por la noche celebraremos el compromiso de Cissy. Vendrán medimagos a hacer su revisión y cerciorarse de que estés en condiciones para asistir al evento. Habrá invitados muy importantes y espero el mejor comportamiento de tu parte.

Druella aplaudió una vez y un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado

–¿Cómo puede servir Link a la señora? – dijo la creatura con una reverencia y sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

–Trae el desayuno y atiende a la señorita Drusilla. Por la tarde, asegúrate de que pase al menos una hora en el jardín, ¡Merlín sabe cuánto necesita el sol esta niña! Cuando los medimagos terminen de atenderla, diles que se dirijan a mi despacho– miró a Drusilla y concluyó–: Has todo lo que se te ordena, debes estar en condiciones para mañana por la noche.

–Sí, Madame– respondió con un respetuoso asentimiento. Al ver que la mujer se ponía de pie, preguntó de inmediato–. ¿Mi hermano?

–Rigel está en el Ministerio con Cygnus. Volverá por la tarde.

Tras esas palabras, se retiró. Un segundo después, apareció en la habitación una mesa con un suculento desayuno.

– _Hermione… debes… debes tomar el control una vez más. Estoy muy débil._

Con la simple voluntad y tras un parpadeo, volvió a sentir que dominaba ese cuerpo.

– _¿Estás bien, Drusilla?_ – se preocupó, podía sentir que la conciencia de su anfitriona se desvanecía.

– _No_ – dijo de inmediato con dificultad–, _acabamos de comprobar que, por ahora, ponerme al frente me debilita enormemente. De prolongarse, sólo provocaría que cayéramos desmayadas. Sólo… sólo deseo dormir…_

– _¡Hey! ¡No! ¡No te duermas!_ _¡Debemos hablar!_ – gritaba en vano.

Hermione sintió el silencio en su mente y el miedo volvió a aparecer, miedo y preocupación. Su contraparte se había desvanecido y todavía no le daba indicaciones de cómo comportarse para no levantar sospechas. Estaba en medio de sus tribulaciones cuando notó a la pequeña creatura frente a ella.

–Madame le ordenó a Link que atienda a la señorita. La señorita debe desayunar y luego tomar un baño. Link se encargará de que todo esté dispuesto.

–Gracias, Link, eres muy amable.

–La señorita lo agradece. La señorita no debería. Link sirve a la familia Black.

Hermione sólo pudo suspirar y resignarse. Definitivamente, defender los derechos de los elfos en ese momento levantaría todas las alarmas habidas y por haber. Debía hacer sacrificios, por lo menos hasta aprender y entender el ambiente en el que estaba. Luego, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez podría hacer algo más que evitar la muerte de los padres de Harry y otras tragedias. Aunque su temor a ser descubierta no desaparecía, decidió entregarse a la voluntad de Link pues no deseaba causarle problemas. Todo su actual cuerpo dolía horrores y cada movimiento le significaba un suplicio.

El desayuno era por demás exuberante. Frente a ella se disponía una sucesión de diversas frutas, yogurth, cereales, leche, té y masas. El pequeño elfo se cercioró de que al menos probara un bocado de cada cosa para su desgracia.

Luego vino el baño.

Aunque insistió en arreglárselas sola para resguardar su intimidad, debió reconocer que era una lucha perdida. Así fue como se vio alzando los brazos mientras le retiraban las prendas de dormir. Fue conducida a la bañera dónde el agua cálida y burbujeante la aguardaba. Se detuvo frente a un amplio espejo de marco blanco rococó y se observó con atención: le costaría habituarse a ese nuevo cuerpo. Era un poco más alta, su tez era demasiado blanca casi enfermiza, su cabello lacio y ceniciento llegaba hasta sus hombros, su mirada era de un gris acerado. Inmediatamente, el reflejo de esa imagen le hizo pensar en el cielo nublado y tormentoso durante un día de invierno nevado. No había colores, solo blanco y gris, casi no había vida.

Entró al agua. Por unos minutos estaría en paz y decidió poner en orden sus pensamientos. Todo había sido demasiado abrupto y acelerado para su gusto y la responsabilidad de su actual situación no era de otro más que de ella misma. Se había puesto el brazalete sin siquiera pensar en la seguridad de su propio cuerpo que quedó yaciente en el futuro. Imaginaba que Ron y Harry la encontraron y la habrían llevado a San Mungo. No podía evitar sentir una inmensa culpa al pensar la preocupación de sus amigos y su familia.

Sacó la mano del agua y contempló la joya que adornaba su muñeca. Podría sacársela y volver a su época. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría perdido?, ¿días?, ¿meses? Aun no sabía si el paso del tiempo en uno y otro extremo del brazalete era el mismo o difería. Pero por más que deseara, no podía hacerle algo así a Drusilla. Ella pudo sentir en carne propia los sentimientos por el hermano de la bruja, su preocupación y casi desesperación cuando escuchó que estaba en el Ministerio con Cygnus Black. Se preguntaba qué es lo que temería además del acecho de Borgin. Aún no le contaba todo así como tampoco ella le había contado sobre Voldemort, los mortífagos y la guerra que se estaba desatando. Definitivamente no podía hacer algo tan impulsivo una vez más. Debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Su insensatez la llevó a conocer a alguien que le pidió ayuda y su sentido de la justicia y del honor le exigía cumplir con su palabra y brindar su fuerza para asistirla.

La curiosidad encerró al gato. Ahora debía evitar que muriera.

Ya sea por la imprudencia o la mala suerte, ahora Hermione se veía a sí misma en una misión de vital importancia y de gran riesgo. Estaba, literalmente, habitando en el nido de las serpientes y cualquier error sería fatal. Se preguntaba cómo sería todo a partir de ahora.

Así fue como vino a su mente Bellatrix.

Aquella bruja desquiciada y de sonrisa amarillenta que había asesinado a Sirius Black en 1996 poco tenía que ver con la mujer que vio tanto en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place como aquí junto a la cama. Podía sentir la magia oscura que la rodeaba, podía intuir que no era un pequeño angelito, pero también podía ver el porte y la gracia aristocrática que la rodeaba. Había preocupación en aquella mirada –: _¿Será que le tiene aprecio o cariño a Drusilla?_ – pensó.

Y eso la aterraba aún más.

No sabía qué esperar de una Bellatrix Lestrange cuerda, inteligente y suspicaz. Después de todo, estaría tratando a una slytherin que no perdió el juicio al convivir con dementores. Eso la llevó a pensar en Sirius Black, otra sombra que emergió de Azkabán y que ahora debía estar más que vivo y adolescente.

– _Prioridades, Hermione, prioridades_ – se recalcó a sí misma.

¿Cómo debía empezar su misión?, sus dos misiones de hecho, la propia y la de su anfitriona.

Todo lo referido a la maldición de los Burke dependía en gran medida de Drusilla quien ahora dormía plácidamente en algún nivel del subconciente. ¿Cómo ocurría eso?, era algo que averiguaría con el tiempo. Respecto a su propio objetivo, la respuesta obvia a su pregunta era Albus Dumbledore. Ella no podía accionar por encima del director y de la Orden del Fénix, no sabría cómo.

¿Qué diría él cuando le cuente su imprudencia? ¿La dejaría continuar en el cuerpo de Drusilla para ayudarla o la obligaría a regresar al futuro?

Toda la lógica le indicaba que lo más probable era que la envíe de vuelta y entendía el por qué. La información que ella portaba era por demás valiosa para ambas facciones pero sólo una de ellas, la Orden, conservaba los escrúpulos suficientes como para negarse a conocer cualquier detalle por más que eso significara una ventaja sobre el enemigo.

Decirle o no decirle al profesor Dumbledore, he ahí el quid de la cuestión. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando Link apareció.

–Señorita Burke, Link le avisa que los medimagos han llegado para ver su estado de salud. También le informa que su hermano ha llegado y que la espera en la habitación.

Hermione casi salta de la bañera ante esas palabras. Sólo sabía el nombre del chico gracias a Druella. Ella había dicho 'Rigel', ¿no?

–Gracias, Link. En un minuto estoy con ellos.

Apenas puso un pie en el suelo, dos elfinas aparecieron con toallas y comenzaron a secar su cuerpo. De nada le valió protestar y exigir que le entreguen una para que ella pueda secarse por sí sola. Una vez más debió resignarse ante las circunstancias.

– _¿Drusilla?, ¿Dru?... tu… tu hermano…_ – llamaba mentalmente.

Pero la bruja no respondía. Hermione se mordió el labio y salió del baño sólo para ser rodeada por unos brazos de niño que la presionaron con la fuerza del amor fraternal. El chico derramaba lágrimas que mojaban su bata de seda plateada.

–Creí… creí que te perdía… creí… creí que me dejabas solo.

Ella devolvió el abrazo por instinto. En parte se sentía algo intrusa, sentía que le estaba robando ese momento a Drusilla pero sabía que ese niño necesitaba ese gesto, no podía negárselo.

–No me he ido, tranquilo, aquí estoy.

–¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué hizo el viejo Borgin?

–Na… nada… no te preocupes.

Sus palabras hicieron que el chico la soltara de inmediato y la observara con atención. Escudriñaba sus ojos con seriedad.

–¿Por qué dices que no te ha ocurrido nada? – preguntó con suavidad entrecerrando los ojos.

–Porque ha sido así. Estoy bien, no lo ves– respondió en un vano intento de sonar segura y confiada. Quería trasmitirle sentimientos de tranquilidad a ese niño que no debería tener más de once o doce años.

Sus palabras sólo hicieron que él la mirara con mayor desconfianza y diera un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Quién eres? – inquirió casi en un susurro.

Hermione se puso en alerta. No podía dejar que alguien, ni siquiera el hermano de Drusilla, descubra que había alguien más en ese cuerpo.

–Rigel… ¿qué… qué quieres decir?, soy yo, Drusilla, tu hermana…

El niño la miraba con seriedad, su gesto se volvió impasible. Tras un momento de incómodo silencio susurró:

–No, no lo eres.

En ese momento entraron los medimagos salvándola de la inquisición del joven Burke que caminaba hacia atrás sin retirar sus ojos de la bruja.

–Jovencito, ¿podría retirarse para poder realizarle un diagnóstico a la señorita Burke?

Rigel no respondió, sólo avanzó hacia el pasillo. Su mirada fue, cuanto menos, preocupante.

Los tres medimagos que la asistieron sólo pudieron determinar que había sido envenenada y que, dadas sus condiciones físicas precarias, debería haber muerto. Ella sólo pudo sonreírles diciendo que se sentía demasiado viva como para temerle en ese momento a la muerte.

Apenas se retiraron, tenía al pie del umbral de su alcoba a Rigel con una gata en sus brazos. Avanzó hacia ella con el firme propósito de entregarle ese pequeño animal. En el momento en el que Hermione intentó tomar la gata, ésta se puso en alerta y se hundió aún más en los brazos del niño.

–¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar.

Hermione estaba más que preocupada. Evidentemente algo en su comportamiento la delataba. El chico frente a ella no debía tener más de once o doce años. Sus ojos grises como el acero la acechaban. Su piel era trigueña y su cabello de un negro similar al carbón sólo interrumpido por un mechón ceniciento, primera señal de que la maldición lo estaba afectando, ¿habría sido así la piel y cabello de Drusilla antes de ser afectada? ¿ese chico perdería la melanina de su piel y cabello hasta quedar como su hermana?

–Drusilla, tu hermana– respondió con firmeza.

–Si eres mi hermana, podrás decirme cuál fue la promesa que me hiciste antes de venir a Inglaterra– dijo mientras acariciaba al felino.

No, no podía decirle porque no tenía ni la más remota idea.

– _¡Mierda!... ¡Drusilla, despierta!_ – chilló en su mente pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

Ambos se miraban desafiantes.

–Rígel, realmente estoy muy agotada. Creo que debería dormir un poco más si deseo recuperar mis fuerzas.

–Seas quien seas, bruja o mago, será mejor que me devuelvas a mi hermana. No necesito de una varita para ser peligroso– masculló entre dientes.

La gata en sus brazos saltó al suelo y con sus pelos de punta le gruñía amenazadoramente.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás. Esta vez no veía cómo podría salir del problema.


End file.
